


if

by kindoff



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bila suatu saat nanti kulihat lagi kerlip cinta di matamu, itu jelas bukan untukku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if

**Author's Note:**

> ber-setting pas khadijah masih uring-uringan kenapa ibrahim "ngejauh" (ke nigar, maksudnya) dari dia.

Aku memandang punggungmu. Kamu hanya berjarak setengah uluran tangan dariku, tapi kamu terasa begitu jauh. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup menyentuh pundakmu sekalipun kamu tengah lelap seperti ini.

Ibrahim, apa kamu dengar suaraku yang memanggilmu dalam mimpi, dalam anganku? Kapan terakhir kali kamu memelukku dan mengajariku bermain biola? Atau, yang lebih menggangguku, kapan terakhir kali kamu _memandangku_? Setiap kali kutatap matamu, aku melihat orang lain. Siapa dia? Apa kamu mencintainya? Seperti cinta yang kamu curahkan padaku, dulu?

Kamu seperti akan hilang kapan saja aku memalingkan muka. Aku ingin percaya semua kata-katamu bahwa kamu disibukkan oleh segala pekerjaan di istana, aku sangat ingin percaya, karena hanya padamu aku percayakan hidupku. Seperti matamu yang selalu memberiku rasa hangat dan rasa aman, aku merasakan cinta, aku menitipkan hatiku padamu. Tapi kejujuran di matamu membohongiku. Aku tahu, Ibrahim, kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kenapa tak membaginya denganku? Apakah hal itu teramat penting? Apakah kamu tak percaya aku bisa membantumu? Cintaku tak pernah mati untukmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

(Lantas, sejak kapan kecupanmu bernadakan rutinitas semata?

Sejak kapan kamu mengucapkan sayang pada orang lain?

Sejak kapan matamu selalu berlari dariku di setiap sentuhan kita, untuk menemukan seseorang—yang tak pernah aku tahu siapa—di sudut hatimu yang terdalam? Sejak kapan kamu tersenum pada _orang itu_ di setiap pelukan kita?

Sejak kapan _kita_ berubah menjadi _aku_?)

Ibrahim, apa kamu dengar aku merindukanmu?

 

 

_Ah, tidak, ya?_

 

 

Bila suatu saat nanti kulihat lagi kerlip cinta di matamu, itu jelas bukan untukku.


End file.
